A Potter's revenge
by yellow 14
Summary: Final part of the 'Like father, like son trillogy. Albus Potter seeks his revenge.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine when I wave a wand that works. Sadly, I haven't found a wand that works.

AN: This is the third and final piece in my 'Like father, like son' trilogy.

"Have you got it?" Albus asked as his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy hurried down towards him. Scorpius grinned.

"Of course I have." Scorpius replied. "This is ME we're talking about."

"Just making sure." Albus said as he took the potion beaker out of Scorpius's hands. "I want to get this right, you know."

"Blah, blah, blah." Scorpius added with a smirk. "Just make sure that I don't get implicated in this. I'm the 'innocent' party in all this, remember?"

Albus snorted at this. Whatever else Scorpius Malfoy might have been, 'innocent' was not one of them.

"I'm serious Al, I don't want to get into trouble for this, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Don't worry Scor, this is ME we're talking about. Now get going to breakfast and save me a seat, would you?" Albus replied and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You do know that you probably wouldn't have any trouble getting the seat that you're after, don't you?" he teased and Albus gave him a little push.

"Get to the Great Hall you! Or you WILL end up getting caught!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Scorpius protested as he started walking away, before pausing for a brief look back and a smirk. "But I'm betting that Professor Chang has heard about your howler."

Albus flushed bright red, but before he could hex his friend, Scorpius had disappeared from sight.

"Stupid git." He muttered to himself, before turning and he started to walk in the direction of the kitchens. This part needed to be carefully done and with the help of the house-elves. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going when he turned a corner. With a sudden crash, the beaker smashed over him and the other person, somehow covering them both with the potion. He snapped his head up to give the other person a piece of his mind when he suddenly lost the ability to speak.

It was her, the love of his life, the most beautiful woman at Hogwarts, the object of his affections, Professor Cho Chang. For a moment, Albus was completely unable to talk at all. The potion had soaked the top part of her robes and it made them cling to her body nicely. But then, the potion started to take effect. Suddenly, her ears shot out and became wolf-like in their appearance and judging by the way that his ears felt like, the same thing had happened to him.

"Professor, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he started, but she cut him off, pointing her wand at the broken beaker.

"Reparo." She said and the glass re-formed itself into the beaker, abeit without the potion inside it. She turned and faced him. "Now what are you doing here, young Albus? Surely you should be on your way to breakfast."

"Well I…" For once, Albus is unable to think up a good excuse. Which was probably a school record, Albus ALWAYS had a good reason to give a Professor.

"Never mind, it's not important. I suggest we go to the hospital wing and get rid of these ears." She continued with a smile. "Perhaps they suit me?"

"Professor?" Albus asked uncertainly, feeling a little worried. Maybe Scorpius's potion was the wrong one. Had Scorpius given him a potion with essence of insanity in it instead?

"Oh I'm sorry Albus!" Professor Chang said, still smiling. "I don't think ANYTHING could put me in a bad mood today." She grabbed him and twirled him around. "Mark proposed to me last night."

"Proposed?" he said mutely as his heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces.

"Yes, it was amazing, I mean-" she suddenly paused to take breath. "I'm babbling aren't I? Sorry, I'm just so HAPPY today!"

"Err…congratulations." Albus finally said, still in a state of shock. Professor Chang seemed to have noticed though. She gave him a smile.

" I was surprised too." She said cheerfully. "Who would want to marry an old lady like me?" She paused and chuckled. "Well, not THAT old, but you know what I mean!"

"But…"

"I'm still going to teach, of course. I was going to announce it at breakfast, but-" she touched the ears that were protruding from the sides of her head. "Things don't always go according to plan."

"Sorry." Albus said, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Professor Chang smiled.

"That's ok." She said. "This should put a stop to those ridiculous rumours about you having a crush on me." Albus felt his insides turn to lead, but Chang continued, oblivious to this. "Which is silly, because you're thirteen and I'm pushing forty."

Albus let out an internal sigh of relief. Bad enough that she was getting married, WITHOUT her knowing that he thought she was the most beautiful creature alive.

And as Madame Thomas fixed the damage that the potion had done to them both, Albus decided that if he couldn't have Professor Cho Chang, then he would simply love her from afar, like Severus Snape did for his grandmother. But as he sat down to dinner that evening, he couldn't help but notice how _pretty _Meera Patil looked in the candlelight.

AN: Poor Albus, I really don't treat him well, do I? Well that's half the fun of fanfiction. ;D And I love messing with teenage hormones. ;D


End file.
